


Suntok sa Buwan

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, CPAs Sakuatsu because i like to project, Fluff, HQFiloWeek2020, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Novena Mass, Superstition, almost lovers, friends to lovers to exes to lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Puting damit, board exams, oath taking, at mainit na kalye ng Sta. Mesa.Dalawang taon.Puwede pa ba?o kung saan sa huling taon ni Kiyoomi at Atsumu sa kolehiyo ay iniasa nila sa mga sulat at dasal ang tadhana nilang dalawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Suntok sa Buwan

**Author's Note:**

> testing. this idea is from kim. kung sa japan, kapag nagco-confess binibigay 'yung butones ng uniform nila, naisip namin baka puwedeng sa batch shirt or uniform isusulat lahat bago matapos ang school year.
> 
> Thank you to Mama Rix for holding my hand in the process of writing this fic and for helping me out! <3 thank you rin as always to kim and xia!
> 
> Please enjoy this little something as much as I loved writing this one! :D
> 
> HQFiloWeek 2020 // Day 1: PH Myths and Superstitions.

_ Hindi mo ba alam _

_ Damdamin ko'y pinagtakpan _

_ Makasama ka'y tila suntok sa buwan _

* * *

_ "Ang layo na naman ng tingin mo. Sino na namang sinisilip, Atsumu? 'Yung magna cum Laude ng block natin? Wala ka namang mapapala riyan." _

  
  


Umismid lang si Atsumu kay Hajime habang nakatambay lang sila sa dome. Usual na pinupuntahan nila ito pagkatapos ng exams nila, dito rin sila naghihintay para sa ilang kaibigan nila.

"Gets kong umaasa ka kay Sakusa. I mean, sino bang hindi, 'di ba? Lahat yata sa batch natin na-basted na niya. Wala lang talagang trip 'yung tao kundi aral lang."

  
  


_ 'Di mo kasi naiintindihan. Hindi niyo maiintindihan,  _ iyon ang bagay na gustong sabihin sa kaibigan. Alam naman ni Atsumu ang himutok ni Hajime. Pakiwari ng lahat ay Diyos si Sakusa; matalino, guwapo, at lahat na yata ng dasal mong magkaroon ka sa isang tao ay nakuha na nito.

Pero hindi iyon ang nakita ni Atsumu sa loob ng apat na taong kasama niya si Kiyoomi sa kuwarto ay may ibang bagay pang alam si Atsumu rito.

  
  


Alam niya kung paano ito patawanin, alam kung paano sasaya si Kiyoomi. Kilala ni Atsumu kapag pagod na itong mag-aral o kailangan ng lakas ng loob. 

Kabisado maging pati ang ngiti, ang hulma ng mata at ang lasa ng ligayang nasa labi ni Kiyoomi.

Ngunit sa apat na taon ng buhay nila ay nakatago si Atsumu, nakakubli sa lilim ng bigat ng responsibilidad ni Kiyoomi hindi lang sa eskwela kundi maging sa pamilya.

Kaya anumang ugnayan nila sa buong kolehiyo ay sadyang nauwi lang sa isang sikreto, isang bubog na maaaring makatinik sa kanilang dalawa sakali mang lumabas iyon.

Walang ibang nakakaalam ng mga bagay na itinatago ni Atsumu, kaya ang pangungulilang ito habang nakatitig kay Kiyoomi mula sa malayo ay hindi nakaligtas kay Hajime.

"Ewan ko, pare. Napapaisip lang ako, parang mukha kasi siyang tulala palagi. I mean si Ki–Sakusa."

Kumikirot ang puso ni Atsumu, ilang buwan pa lang ang lumilipas buhat nang putulin nila ang anumang ugnayan na mayroon sila. Huling taon na raw kasi nila ito, at masakit man ngunit nilunok ni Atsumu ang  _ "ayaw ko lang ma-distract"  _ na dahilan ni Kiyoomi.

Anumang mayroon sila noon ay lagi't laging si Atsumu ang dehado, ewan ba niya. Hindi lang niya basta gusto, madalas ay lagpas na iyon doon ngunit ayaw niyang idiin sa dulo ng dila na matagal na niyang  _ mahal  _ ito.

  
  


"Alam mo namang busy 'yan bukod sa org e inaasahan din ng faculty lalo na lapit na bacc mass natin, pare. Maniniwala ka bang kaunting tiis na lang graduate na tayo." Ngumisi si Hajime sa kanya ngunit kapagkuwan ay sumeryoso rin. "Atsumu, makakahanap ka pa ng iba. Saka crush crush lang naman, 'di ba? Huwag mong sabihing nahulog ka na, tatawanan kita."

Siniko ni Atsumu ang kaibigan at nilunok ang barang nakabaon sa lalamunan niya. "Gago! Anong mali kung nahulog ka? Honest question pare, kasi kung ikaw ba may magustuhan ka tapos sasabihin sa 'yong hindi pa kaya, hindi ka ba maghihintay muna?"

"Hypothetically, if gusto ko si Sakusa at gusto niyang magpahintay sa akin, seseryosohin ko ba. Hindi ko kilala 'yung kaklase natin maliban sa matalino siya. Hindi naman lahat ng tao pareho, Atsumu. Kasi ako, hindi maghihintay kung wala rin. Kailangan ko ng concrete reason para kumapit, I won't waste my time kung wala."

Nanliit ang boses ni Atsumu, alam niyang doon pa lang ay nakahalata na si Hajime na sa iba na patungo ang usapan, "Kahit ba mahal mo 'yung tao?"

"Hindi mapipigilan ng pagmamahal ang desisyon ng isang tao, Atsu. Baka ganito lang ako, hindi naman sa hindi ako nagseseryoso pero ang akin lang e ayaw ko nang magpakapagod. Kasi puwede ko naman ulit buksan ang puso ko sa iba. But that's just me, Atsu. Kung si Tooru ang usapan dito, siyempre oo 'yan in all forms."

Ngumiti siya sa kaibigan, alam ni Atsumu na matagal din bago nakuha ni Hajime ang inaasam nitong happiness sa best friend ni Kiyoomi na si Tooru.

"Oo na! Nagtatanong lang, hindi ko sabing inggitin mo ako."

Ilang saglit pa ay natanaw nila ang mga kaibigan sa dagat ng mga kulay puting damit. Katatapos lang ng final evaluation exams nila at ito na ang tatapos sa tanong kung makakapasa ba sila o hindi.

  
  


Nagtama ang mata nila ni Kiyoomi sandali, hindi alam ni Atsumu kung paano iiwas ng tingin dito kaya mabilis lang siyang tumango. 

Hindi rin naman makalayo si Atsumu dahil by extension ay inampon na ng barkada si Tooru at Kiyoomi. 

  
  


"Medyo kailangan kong maghabol sa Tax, tagilid ako. Baka nga di ako umabot ng tres," iyon ang dinadaldal ni Atsumu habang palabas sila ng campus at nagkayayaang mag-sisig muna bago mag-uwian. After all ay deserve naman nila itong pahinga.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Keiji sa isang tabi bilang sagot, "Ikaw kasi. Hindi ka na sumasama sa study sessions namin sa lib o kaya sa bahay nila Kou."

Inirapan lamang ito ni Atsumu,  _ para saan pa? Para makita ko kung paano isampal na dati ay si Kiyoomi ang kasama kong mag-aral?  _ Pero hindi lasing si Atsumu, at mas lalong hindi niya iyon ipaaalam sa iba. Tama nang si Hajime na ang nakakutob sa kanya.

  
  


Nagpahuli si Atsumu ng lakad at sinabing bibili muna siya ng piaya bago sumunod sa sisigan ngunit naramdaman niyang may humablot ng hinliliit niya.

"Nahirapan ka ba sa tax ngayon?"

Halos mapasubsob si Atsumu sa gawaan ng piaya nang marinig ang boses sa kabila ng malakas na busina ng PNR. Sa kabila ng ingay ng estudyanteng nagrereklamo rin sa  _ evals _ ngayong huling araw ng Linggo ng paghihirap nila.

_ Mahal,  _ mahirap pigilan ang buga ng dibdib kaya kinagat ni Atsumu ang dila.

_ Kiyoomi? Omi?  _ Paano ba niya ito dapat na tawagin?

"A-Ano… Medyo. Alam mo namang kahinaan ko nang kaunti 'yung Estate Tax, 'di ba? E parang nanganganib din laude standing ko. Baka di ako sumampa kasi tagilid talaga ako. Sana may adjustment pa? Gano'n naman kapag mababa passing rate per subject, 'di ba?"

Ibinigay ni Atsumu ang singkwenta pesos sa nagtitinda at inabot ang isang balot kay Kiyoomi. Kimi siyang ngumiti kahit masakit sa dibdib ang lahat ng ito. "G-Gusto mo 'to, 'di ba? Oh, pampalubag-loob sa hirap ng exams today. Sure naman na akong pasado ka, with flying colors pa."

Hindi na umimik si Kiyoomi sa gilid niya. Hangga't maaari ay iniiwasan ni Atsumu na banggitin ang pangalan ng lalaki dahil maraming bagay lang siyang maaalala.

Wala na rin naman siyang balak magtanong kung naghihintay pa ba si Kiyoomi o lilipad lang ito lahat sa bula lalo't malapit na rin ang bacc mass at graduation nila.

Naglakad sila nang tahimik, may ga-hiblang distansya sa pagitan nila habang papunta sa kakainan nila.

"Sana nagpaturo ka na lang sa akin, Atsumu. Pero kung tiwala ka sa akin, tiwala rin akong hindi ka mawawala sa laude standing. With flying colors kamo, 'di ba?"

May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Kiyoomi at gusto na lang ni Atsumu na mawasak sa gitna ng kalyeng ito o magpatihulog sa spiral na hagdan paakyat sa kainan.

  
  


Kaya ngayon ay nakukulili siya sa usapan nila ni Hajime kanina. Paano. Paano niya susubuking limutin ang taong ito? Paano bubuksan ang damdamin sa iba gayong wala na kay Atsumu ang sariling isip? At pagmamay-ari na ni Kiyoomi maging pati ang puso niya?

  
  


~

  
  


Pagkatapos ng araw na iyon ay hindi maintindihan ni Atsumu kung bakit niya iniiwasan si Kiyoomi. Halos dalawang linggo na rin siyang hindi sumasabay sa mga ito at dinadahilan si Osamu na nasa labas ng Main ang Campus.

"Hindi ka pa ba napupurga sa kaka-Jollibee o Chowking natin? Sarap-sarap sa main, dami mong kakainan tapos dadayo ka rito. Gusto mo sumbong kita kay Nanay sa ginagawa mo?"

Nilaro ni Atsumu ang tunaw na sundae niya. Lahat na lang ng sulok ay maaalala niya si Kiyoomi. Ganoon na ba talaga siya kalala?

  
  


"Ayaw ko lang makasama sina Haji. Siyempre kapag nandoon boyfriend niya, nandoon din 'yung almost jowa ko, ano." Tumawa nang bahaw si Atsumu at kulang na lang ay maiyak siya sa harap ng kakambal.

"Ano ba kasing plano mo? Hindi pa ba lalagyan ng label 'yan, Atsumu? Baka naghihintayan lang kayong dalawa. Gusto mo sa baccalaureate mass mo gawin. Sulatan mo'y polo ni Omi mo, tapos umamin ka ulit. If worth the hassle ka, siguradong papansinin niya 'yon."

Sinipa niya si Osamu sa ilalim ng lamesa. "Wow makasalita kala mo naman abala ako palagi. May part lang sa akin na pakiramdam ko ayaw ko na mag-cling sa pag-asa na may patutunguhan kami. He's bound for greater heights, Samu. He's going to shine."

"At huwag mong sabihin na ikaw e hindi? Atsumu sasampalin kita, halos mangalumata ka kaiiyak kapag mag-exam na kayo kaya give yourself some proper credit. Kung wala talaga baka tama si Haji, buksan mo sa iba 'yang puso mo. Alam kong lahat ng gusto mo e makukuha mo pero hindi naman laging gano'n, 'Bal."

Dinutdot ni Atsumu ang balat ng manok na sana ay na kay Kiyoomi na ngayon kung ito ang kasama niya. Pero ayaw naman niyang maging distraction dito.

Maiiwan pa si Osamu ng isang taon para tapusin ang limang taong kurso nito kaya nga susundin na lang niya ang payo ng kapatid. Sa huling pagkakataon ay aamin siya. Ke makita ni Kiyoomi iyon o hindi ay wala na rin namang halaga. Kung suklian man nito iyon o hindi ay hindi na rin niya iisipin.

  
  
  
  
  


Baccalaureate mass sa mainit na gym. Nagtipon-tipon ang college nila at ang halos kulang isang libong graduating students ng batch nila. Pagkatapos ng misa at ilang mensahe mula sa Dean nila ay nagkanya-kanya na ang magkaka-block.

Nasabi na ba ni Atsumu na kasali siya sa honor section at halata naman ang pagiging sentimental ng mga kaklase niya. May kanya-kanya silang marker habang suot ang block shirt nila. Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung sila lang ang ganito pero nausuhan na rin sila ng paniniwalang ito mula pa high school days niya.

Sa isang sulok ay nakita niyang nakasuot na ng itim si Kiyoomi at bitbit nito ang block shirt nila.

"Kiyo, bebe boy, baka puwede pa-dedicate na sa iyo? Pahaplos na rin, maambunan naman kami pagdating ng boards." Si Issei ang nagsalita at sana ay may ganitong lakas ng loob si Atsumu.

"Napaka-gago niyo. I can't believe na mumurahin ko kayo after mass pero tangina niyo ha. 'Di ako santo. O sulatan niyo na, huwag niyo akong lapitan baka masuntok ko kayo."

Iniiwas na ni Atsumu ang tingin lalo na't inatake na siya nila Tooru sa gilid at kung anu-anong sinulat sa damit niya. Sigurado siyang nag-drawing si Tetsurou ng  _ tite  _ at nag-korteng puso pa.

Halos sila-sila na lang ng blockmates ang maiwan sa gym habang hindi pa rin magkamayaw ang mga kaklase na magsulat ng  _ sentimental messages _ .

Dumating din si Kiyoomi sa puwesto niya, naramdaman niya ang pagbakat ng tinta ng pentel sa likuran niya. Habol ang hininga habang nararamdaman ang buga ng hangin sa likod niya.

"'Wag kang malikot, Atsumu. Para matapos na 'to kaagad."

  
  


Ngumiwi si Atsumu sa implikasyon ng mga salita ng lalaki, tumapik pa ito sa balikat niya. "Okay na. Diyan ka na."

Hanggang sa lumaglag sa kamay ni Atsumu ang batch shirt ni Kiyoomi na puno ng  _ good luck _ at  _ salamat sa pagiging inspirasyon for four years.  _ May mga hugis puso rin iyon at wholesome na mensahe.

  
  


Kaya nang wala ng nakatingin ay sinulat niya sa manggas at kuwelyo ang isang maliit na mensahe kasabay ang damdaming patuloy na umaasa.

Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung makikita ba o masusulyapan ni Kiyoomi ang mga salita pero hindi na bale pa. 

  
  


_ Ito lang ang mahalaga. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Bacc mass, list of graduates, grad orientation, PICC Graduation, at Review for boards. Iyon ang naging takbo ng buhay ni Atsumu. Malamang sa malamang ay hindi nga napansin ni Kiyoomi ang isinulat niya sa kuwelyo at manggas ng T-Shirt nito. 

Naghiwalay rin sila magkakaibigan ng review center. Sina Atsumu, Kou, Tooru, at Haji ay sa may Sampaloc habang nasa España naman sina Kiyoomi, Keiji, Kenma at Tetsurou.

Nag-isolate si Atsumu ng sarili, piniling bumukod ng dorm kasama ang kakambal habang ang barkada ay magkakasama. 

Hindi na rin siya nakibalita kay Kiyoomi, kahit noong nag-board exam sila ngunit sa bawat nobena misa ni Atsumu sa may Mendiola ay dalangin pa rin ng puso niya si Kiyoomi pati na ang lisensyang inaasam.

  
  
  


Sunod na nagkatagpo sila ni Kiyoomi ay noong oath-taking na pero hindi rin naman nagtagal iyon, hindi na rin niya nabati ito sa pagpasa with flying colors. 

  
  
  


_ Saglit lang silang nagtinginan, tumango ngunit hindi alam ni Atsumu na pagtalikod niya'y nanatili at nagtagal ang paningin ni Kiyoomi sa likuran niya.  _

  
  


_ Nagbabaga.  _

  
  


_ Hintay.  _

  
  


_ Iyon na ang huli nilang pagkikita.  _

  
  
  


_ \-- _

  
  


"Kiyoomi, bunsoy, tapos ka na ba mag-impake ngayon? Para maihatid ka na namin ni Papa mo sa apartment mo malapit sa work bukas.."

  
  


Pagkatapos ng oath-taking ay sunud-sunod ang offer ng trabaho sa kanya dahil na rin sa nasa Top 10 siya ng list of passers noong board exam ngunit palaging may kulang. May kung anong kulang sa pagitan ng mga sertipiko at medalyang mayroon siya. May hinahanap sa mga tinig ng pagbati at pakikipagkamay sa kanya ng mga tao.

Halos isang taon na rin siyang walang maramdaman. Ginawa niya naman lahat ng gusto ng magulang.

  
  


_ "Gusto kong magtapos si bunso ng Laude standing." _

_ "Sana mag-top din si bunso sa board exam." _

  
  


Palaging gusto ng iba ang sinusunod ni Kiyoomi kaya nga noong nasa punto siya ng pagsuko ay hindi niya malaman kung totoo ba siyang naging masaya sa kabila ng lahat.

Sinilip siya ng kanyang Mama at kimi lang siyang ngumiti bago sumagot, "Checking lang ng college stuff, Ma. Ikakahon ko na lang siguro yung iba pong gamit dito."

Tumango lang ito saka muling isinara ang pinto upang mapag-isa si Kiyoomi sa kuwarto. 

Nang halwatin ni Kiyoomi ang aparador ay hindi niya inasahan ang pagdagsa ng kakaibang damdamin at alaala.

Batch shirt, mga tuyong rosas na nakaipit sa lumang libro, at mga lumang tiket sa sinehan kasama ang maliit na litrato na kuha sa photobooth ng timezone.

_ "Atsu,"  _ bulong ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na namalayan ang mabilis na pagtulo ng luha habang maingat ang haplos sa larawan nila noong second year college.

  
  


_ Baka nga. _

  
  


_ Baka kaya hindi siya masaya ay dahil walang Atsumu sa buhay niya. Naabot nga ni Kiyoomi lahat pero anong kapalit niyon lahat? _

  
  


Dinampot ni Kiyoomi ang batch shirt at hinaplos ang tela niyon, nangupas na ang ilang landas ng pentel pen ngunit hindi pa rin sigurado si Kiyoomi kung nasaan ang dedication ni Atsumu para sa kanya.

Hanggang baliktarin iyon ni Kiyoomi, at sa kaliwang manggas ng damit ay ang mga salitang wawasakin siya.

  
  


_ Isang taon na. _

  
  
  


_ Dapat pa ba niyang panghawakan lahat? _

  
  
  
  


_ Omi, galingan mo sa boards :) _

_ Alam kong tapos na tayo, o baka wala namang natapos dahil di nagsimula.  _

_ Maghihintay pa rin ako. Palagi. _

_ Minahal kita. Mahal kita.  _

_ -A. Miya _

  
  
  


Wala sa sariling niyakap ni Kiyoomi ang lumang damit, amoy aparador na iyon ngunit bawat tulo ng luha ay sinalo ng malambot na tela.

Hanggang sa naabutan siya ng kanyang Ina at patuloy ang paghagulgol niya.  _ Ito ba? _

_ Ito ba ang kapalit ng lahat?  _

"Ma, I'm sorry," hikbi ni Kiyoomi. "Bakit ganoon, nag-aral ako ng mabuti dahil gusto niyo pero hindi ako masaya kasi ang sakit ng puso ko?"

Ayaw niyang sisihin ang mataas na expectations ng magulang pero kung hindi ba siya natakot, ganito rin ba kamiserable ang buhay niya?

  
  


Napuno ang silid ng paumanhin at pagpapatawad na halos ilang taon nang huli. Lahat ng gusto ng magulang ang nasunod sa buhay ni Kiyoomi. Siguro ngayon, ay siya naman.

Uunahin naman ang sarili bago ang iba.

  
  


_ "Pagkatapos nito, bunso, malaya ka na. Patawarin mo kami kung nilimitahan namin ang kaligayahan mo." _

  
  


\--

  
  


Ilang buwan matapos ang paglilipat niya ay lumiban si Kiyoomi sa trabaho, isang araw ng Huwebes sa buwan ng Oktubre. 

Dinala siya ng paa sa Mendiola. Nilanghap ang mausok na hangin ng Maynila, lugar na hindi na niya napupuntahan isang taon na ang nakararaan.

Bawat sulok ay nalalasahan niya ang kumakatok na alaala. Nasa dating puwesto pa rin ang piaya cart na paboritong bilhan ni Atsumu noon. Ganoon din ang mga tusok-tusok na pinipilit ipakain sa kanya.

Bago man sa pandama ngunit luma pa rin ang mga bagay na nasa isip. Kay bago ng lugar ngunit ang mga natatanaw ng mata niya ay pamilyar, maraming pakiramdam at naiipit sa dibdib lahat ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


Mahaba ang lakarin ngunit malamig ang hangin kahit mataas ang sikat ng araw na tumatama sa pisngi ni Kiyoomi.

Pagdating sa simbahan ay tahimik si Kiyoomi, sumabay sa nobena misa, nakikanta, lumuhod, at nanalangin sa nakasabit na krus sa dingding.

_ Napakalabo,  _ iyon lang naman ang naiisip niya. Isang taon niyang tiniis si Atsumu noong kolehiyo sila. Hindi niya alam kung manhid lang siya pero ito lamang ang kaisa-isahang taong pinapasok niya sa buhay niya hanggang sa siya rin ang nagtulak palayo rito.

Kulang dalawang taon na rin naman pagkatapos ng lahat. May lisensya na si Kiyoomi, may stable na trabaho ngunit sa kabila ng lahat ay may kulang. Mula sa pagtulog hanggang paggising, sa malambot na kama ngunit nanunuot ang lamig sa buto.

Damang-dama niya ang pangungulila kaya halos iyakan niya lahat habang magkasalikop ang kamay.

  
  


Pagkatapos ng misa ay tahimik siyang naupo habang hinihintay na maubos ang tao sa may tirikan ng kandila. Ilang sandali ay wala nang gaanong tao sa simbahan, dumampot siya ng apat na kandila. 

Ganoon pa rin ang hiling niya: pamilya, maayos na career, health. Ngunit may dumagdag na isa,  _ Atsumu. _

_ Hindi naman na siguro masamang ihiling ang lalaki sa langit? _

  
  


Wala na siyang balita rito, wala rin naman siyang balak ipagtanong sa barkada dahil hindi naman alam ng barkada ang ugnayan nila. Kumikirot ang puso ni Kiyoomi kung bakit niya tiniis na itago lang iyon lahat.

  
  


Pumikit siya, bumulong sa isip.

_ Isang sign lang po. Isang pagkakataon. Dahil handa si Kiyoomi na mamanata at maging deboto muli, maibalik lamang ang dati. _

  
  
  


Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi nang maramdamang may tumabi sa kanya habang nagdadasal.

  
  


_ "Ang tagal kong nagbabalik-balik dito. Sumakto pang hindi ko naabutan 'yung misa kasi binisita ko ang kapatid ko, wala na raw siyang allowance. Wala na sana akong balak magpunta kasi late na ako kaso kung hindi ako tumuloy, makikita kaya kita?" _

Humikbi si Kiyoomi, nanginginig ang daliri sa hawak na rosaryo. Ipit ang hangin sa dibdib dahil ilang taon niyang kilala ang tinig na iyon.

Ibinukas niya ang talukap ng mata at halos matumba dahil nanlalambot ang mga tuhod niya.

_ Liwanag. _

_ Isang ngiti. _

_ Nakakiling na ulo. _

_ Atsumu. _

Umiling siya,  _ imposible _ . Sa dinami-rami ng lugar. Dito pa talaga. Sa dami ng pagkakataon, ngayon lang naging mabuti ang langit sa kanya.

  
  


_ "Kiyoomi." _

  
  


Doon na tuluyang gumuho ang lahat para kay Kiyoomi at bumagsak ang mga tuhod niya sa sahig kasabay ng mga luha lalo na nang iangat siya patayo ni Atsumu.

Niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit, naipon lahat ng mga bagay na kinimkim at pinigilan niyang maramdaman niya noon.

Mainit ito sa balat niya, naaamoy niya ang pamilyar na pabango nito. Masarap pa rin sa katawan ang bisig nitong nakapulupot kay Kiyoomi at masakit na ang dibdib niya sa bawat hagulgol na binibitiwan ng mga labi.

  
  


_ "Kiyoomi. Okay ka lang?" _

  
  


Hindi na siya nag-isip, hinayaan na lang ang pusong mangusap. "Mahal kita. Atsumu, mahal din kita. Baka nga ilang taon na akong huli pero hindi ko na alam kung may pagkakataon pa pero sasabihin ko na ngayon. Patawarin mo ako, tinulak kita palayo noon."

  
  


Mas mahigpit ang kapit ni Atsumu sa kanya, sinuklay ang buhok niya na wari bang kinakalma siya. "Shh. Wala kang kailangang sabihin. Alam ko, naiintindihan ko lahat. Kagaya ng sabi ko, lagi kitang hihintayin. Matagal ko na ring alam na mahal mo ako kaya puwede na ba ulit tayong magsimula? Wala na bang pipigil?"

  
  


Mas lalong nalukot ang mukha ni Kiyoomi at hinampas ang dibdib ni Atsumu. Nakita niya ang liwanag ng mukha nito kasama ang isang matamis na ngiti. Nangingintab ang sulok ng mata palatandaang parehas silang puno ang puso ngayon.

"I'm sorry, hindi kita pinaglaban. Sinabi kong distraction ka sa pag-aaral ko pero ikaw ang pinakamasayang parte ng buhay ko noon. Wala akong ginawa kundi mag-aral tapos dumating ka para sumaya ako."

Sumayaw ang mata ni Atsumu sa kapilyuhan at nalaglag muli ang luha ni Kiyoomi nang dumampi ang labi nito sa noo niya.

"Hmm? Sino mag-aakalang may sweet bone ka sa katawan? Kiyoomi," pakantang tawag nito sa kanya. "Kiyoomi, I love you too. At alam kong mahal mo ako. Nahuli lang din ako, so puwede na?"

Mabilis siyang tumango bilang sagot. "Hindi na kailangang magsimula kasi wala namang natapos, Atsumu."

  
  


Tumingala si Kiyoomi sa bughaw na langit nang hawakan ni Atsumu ang kamay niya habang papalabas ng simbahan. Pirmi pa rin iyon, may kaunting gaspang kompara sa lambot ng kay Kiyoomi. Halos mapunit ang pisngi sa mga ngiti, basa pa rin ang talukap sa masasayang luha.

Ganoon pa rin naman ang Mendiola mula noon hanggang ngayon. Mausok, mainit, puno ng mga estudyante at tao.

  
  


Mula noon hanggang ngayon, si Atsumu pa rin ang may hawak ng kamay niya.

  
  


_ Mula noon hanggang ngayon ay kasama niya itong nagpinta ng sanlibong alaala. _

  
  


_ Sino bang mag-aakala na dito pala sila magkikita at magtatagpong muli? _

  
  


"Makati ka rin ba nagwo-work?"

"Mhmm. Nag-SGV ako. Ikaw, Atsu?"

"KPMG ako. Puwede tayo sabay mag-lunch!"

Tumango si Kiyoomi, oo lamang ang isasagot niya dahil lahat ay kukunin niya. Pagkakasyahin niya lahat makasama lamang nang mas matagal si Atsumu. 

  
  


"So uwian ka pa rin ba sa inyo?"

  
  


Lumunok si Kiyoomi at nilaro ang daliri ni Atsumu habang naglalakad sila sa kahabaan patungo sa Legarda Station.

"May apartment na ako. Hinayaan na ako nila Mama mag-isa ngayon. Ano, g-gusto mo ba akong ihatid?"

"Oo naman? Tara na?"

  
  
  
  


At ang mga sumunod na buwan ay paulit-ulit na ganoon lamang ang nangyari. Bawat hatid ay nauuwi sa mga kakaunting oras na kailangan nilang magbawi ng tulog.

Hanggang sa hindi na namalayan ni Kiyoomi na halos lahat ng gamit ni Atsumu ay nasa apartment na niya, nakikihati na rin ito sa renta at bills nila. Nauwi na rin sila sa bahay-bahayang dalawa.

  
  


"Paano mo nalamang mahal din kita kung tanggi ako nang tanggi dati? Kung di pa ako nakakaamin sa iyo? Atsumu, huwag mo akong tulugan!"

Umingit si Kiyoomi nang halik lang sa noo ang naging sagot ni Atsumu sa kanya. Siniksik siya nito sa hubad na katawan at ngumuso na lang siya.

"Tulog na. Sa akin na lang 'yon. Basta alam ko, kung hindi tayo nagkita sa simbahan e hahanapin kita. Hindi mo ako puwedeng takasan nang gano'n na lang basta lalo na't alam kong mahal mo rin ako. Shh. Huwag ka nang maingay, kauuwi ko lang field ko ganito mo ba salubungin asawa mo?"

"Gago," walang kagat sa tinig ni Kiyoomi bagkus ay puno iyon ng saya. Humalik na lang siya sa dibdib ni Atsumu, sa tuktok ng puso. "Kapal ng mukha mo."

"Mhmm. Okay, mahal sige na. Tama na daldal, bukas na ulit."

  
  


Pumikit si Kiyoomi, araw-araw nagpapasalamat sa Itaas dahil nagtagpo ulit sila ni Atsumu. At ngayon ay hindi na niya ito pakakawalan pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pagpasa ng board exams ang unang ginawa ni Atsumu ay mag-unpack at magpamigay ng materials para mapakanibangan pa iyon ng ibang lower years na kinontrata na siyang ibigay sa mga ito ang mga lumang gamit. _

  
  


_ At nang muling matagpuan ang puting batch shirt ay hinanap niya kung wala man lang bang bakas si Kiyoomi na iniwan. _

  
  
  


_ Hanggang sa tumibay ang puso niya. Hahanapin niya si Kiyoomi. Dahil katumbas ng mga salitang iniwan nito ay pag-asa. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Huwag mo akong kalimutan,  _ ~~_ mahal _ ~~ _.  _

_ Atsumu, sana pagdating ng araw tayo pa rin. _

~~_ Mahal kita. _ ~~

_ Mahal na mahal pala kita. _

_ -Omi. _

  
  
  


_ Sa kuwelyo at manggas ng lumang batch shirt nila nalaman ang sagot. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cookies to everyone who reached this far!! <3 sigawan niyo ako sa comment box, i like reading comments so much or puwede niyo rin akong suntukin sa twt, i'm @sadbottomi and sa CC @sadbottomihours :)
> 
> salamat sa inyo, mwah!!!


End file.
